


Please...Don't Leave Me

by larryspangel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, I'm sad and I decided to make Sylvain sad as well, M/M, Suicide, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: Sylvain took off, running onto the battlefield in a panic. “Fe!? Felix!?” He called out as he searched frantically. He kicked something hard and looked down, the Aegis shield. “Felix!?” He heard a cough and saw a mess of bloody blue hair a few bodies away. He sprinted and fell beside him. “Felix baby?”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Please...Don't Leave Me

Sylvain got one last hit in, before the enemy decided to pull back. The battle was finished and they had won for today. He wiped his brow and got off of his horse. “You did good today Waffle!” He gave her a pat on the head, before leading her back to camp. When he got back he headed towards Felix’s tent, assuming he would be back already. He looked inside...empty.

He stepped out and looked around. “Has anyone seen Felix?”

Mercedes popped up. “I assumed he was with you?”

Fear suddenly struck Sylvain. “Has nobody seen him!?”

The group fell silent, looking around at each other.

Sylvain took off, running onto the battlefield in a panic. “Fe!? Felix!?” He called out as he searched frantically. He kicked something hard and looked down, the Aegis shield. “Felix!?” He heard a cough and saw a mess of bloody blue hair a few bodies away. He sprinted and fell beside him. “Felix baby?”

Felix was covered in blood and a couple of stab wounds through him. “Syl?”

Sylvain lifted him up to a sitting position. “Yeah, it’s Syl. I’m here, love.”

Felix coughed, blood sputtering out of his mouth.

“It’s going to be okay, Fe. I’m here now. You’re safe.” Tears formed in his eyes.

“I love you, you know that right?”

“And I love you too. We both love each other and we both are going to be okay. We’ll finish up this war and get married like we planned and it’s all going to be okay. You’ll be okay.

“I can’t feel anything Sylvain and everything is blurry…”

“Th-that’s okay because I’m going to help you get back to camp and you’re going to be safe and okay.” Tears spilled out of his eyes.

“I don’t think I can walk…”

“Then I’ll carry you! It isn’t too far of a walk and you aren’t that heavy.”

Felix coughed up more blood. “Sylvain…”

“Let’s get you up, okay?” Sylvain began to lift Felix up, his arms almost slipping with all the blood.

“I’m sorry, Sylvain,” Felix whispered.

“You don’t need to apologize because you’re going to be okay. I’m going to get you back to camp and Mercedes will use her healing magic and you’ll be better in no time!”

“Syl…”

He lifted him up and started making his way. “We’ll be there in no time, you’ll see!”

Felix didn’t respond.

“Fe?”

No response.

“We’ll be there soon. You’re okay. You wouldn’t leave me.”

Silence.

In his rush, Sylvain didn’t see one of the bodies on the ground sticking out. He tripped, causing both him and Felix to fall. Sylvain made sure to break Felix’s fall, causing him to scrape up his knees. A little knee scraping was nothing though.

“Are you okay?”

Felix’s face looked pale. He was unresponsive.

“Babe?” He held Felix’s face in his hands. “Come on love, we are so close.”

Sylvain checked his pulse...nothing.

“Come on Fe, wake up.”

He shook him a bit.

“Fe, don’t do this. We are so close, love.”

Nothing.

“You’re okay, you’re going to be okay,” Sylvain choked out, tears rushing down his face.

He pulled Felix against his chest and held him tight, not caring about all of the blood that was covering him.

“Felix, p-please…” He broke out into a sob. “You can’t do this. You can’t leave me. Please don’t leave me. I need you. I need you so much, Felix.” He cried into Felix, hugging him and kissing his head.

Eventually, Sylvain got up. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you. I’ll be with you soon, I promise.” Sylvain wiped his tears away, before carefully grabbing Felix’s sword off of him. “I’ll be right there, Fe.” He grabbed the handle with both of his hands, before stabbing it through himself. He fell to the ground next to Felix, bleeding out beside him. “Love you, Fe…” He mumbled out one last time, before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want something to help the sad, me and my girlfriend decided that Sylvain has a horse named Waffle because she always tries to steal Sylvain's waffles. She likes the hard pets and Ferdinand is personally offended that Sylvain and Felix treat a horse like how Waffle is treated. Aka painted (with paint safe for horses) hooves and bright pink hair dye for her mane (also horse safe!). Anyways I hope you appreciate Waffle as much as me and my gf do lol.


End file.
